ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Page
Corey Page is a former Canadian professional wrestler and owner of the promotion Sin Wrestling. He gained fame in the wrestling world in the federations Maximum Risk Wrestling, IWW, Totally Wild Wrestling, Xtreme World Wrestling, New Era Wrestling, and XWW: Forever. Prior to his success in professional wrestling, Corey worked as a bum for birthday parties, where he would scare children and steal their cake. Biography It all started on a warm summer's day on August 8th, 1980. Corey was leaking out of his mother's hoo-ha, full of goo and... Holy fuck, this is way too far back. Let's start this again. Growing up, Corey Page was always known to be the smartass jerkoff who was extremely sarcastic and took nothing seriously... including school. Despite the sheer boredom of school and his chronic laziness, Corey still was able to perform successful, despite shunning anything and everything. ...Not in an artsy, angsty goth way, mind you. It's just that he hated most things and made fun of a lot of shit. Either way, Corey liked wrestling and always wanted to cripple someone with a piledriver. And after months and months of training he finally had his debut in Maximum Risk Wrestling, where he would go on to parody the reality show 'Survivor' and win the World Title from Chris Carson - who we'll get to a little later on. A week after winning the title, though, Corey was defeated by Chris Extreme in a steel cage match. To this day, Corey complains that he had a broken groin, hence his loss. Oh, and I forgot to mention that the mRw owner was a complete tool. Moving on, Corey joined IWW, where he had one match before it closed. Never forget. Up next in his short career, Corey began wrestling in Totally Wild Wrestling, capturing the International Title away from "The Creep" Chris Carson. Remember him from earlier? I sure hope so. After a few matches, Corey made his way to the upper-card, but soon faded out due to a hip flexor injury. Profile Wrestler Name: "Holy Fuck" Corey Page Birthday: August 8th, 1980 Height: 6' Weight: 224 pounds Hometown: From some fuckin' place in Canada... but mostly around the Toronto, Ontario area. Wrestling Style: All-Rounder - though he prefers to be stick to a more technical, moderate high-flying technique. Finisher: Youthanasia Finisher Description: First, Corey hits a reverse Russian-legsweep/Flatliner. Rolling himself and his opponent quickly to their feet, Corey slams his opponent on his back with an STO. The ratio of time to completion is quite low, as the cycle of moves happens within a flash. Trademark Moves: * He places his opponent into a reverse standing headscissors - his ass pretty much sitting on the opponent's neck region. With that, he swings his body around, still with the opponent's head clutched between his legs, and his legs land across the opponent's shoulders, also jamming the neck, in a modified swinging neckbreaker. With the opponent's head still in between Corey's legs, he uses his legs to keep their shoulders down, attempting a pinfall. * Stretch A double armbar, ala the Rings of Saturn. * Two consecutive uranachis into backbreakers - on the third attempt, Corey turns the uranachi into a sit-down powerbomb. * is Rated X Reverse atomic drops opponent onto the ropes and then steps outside. Out here, he slingshots himself to the top rope, hitting a springboard dropkick. * When his opponent is on the outside portion of the apron, Corey uses the ropes as a means for a superplex. * Swinging reverse neckbreaker. * While recovering in the corner, Corey waits for his opponent to run in. When he/she does, Corey steps to the side and drop-toe-holds the opponent into the middle turnbuckle. Quickly, Corey leaps to his feet, delivering a dropkick to the opponent's back. * A double-underarm lock is applied to the opponent and Corey drops down to one knee, making the opponent drop chest-first across Corey's knee. * Pump handle backbreaker. * Michinokou Driver off the top rope. * Top rope hurricanrana. * Flying bulldog. * Holds one of his opponent's legs in his hands, spins around and sweeps the other leg out. * Standing reverse figure 4. * Running Death Valley Driver Powerbomb. * Applies a double standing inside leglock, reaches forward, and pulls on his opponent's head. * Jumping big-boot to the face. * Gourdbuster. * Greatest Legdrop in the History of Time When the opponent is laid out on the mat, Corey climbs to the top rope, where he throws his hands into the air. After that, Corey leaps off the top rope, landing on his opponent with a flying guillotine legdrop. Right away, he keeps his leg across his opponent's neck/throat and hooks a leg, going for a cover. * Fucking Sucks First, Corey whips his opponents into the ropes. On the rebound, Corey lifts the opponent up onto his shoulders, in a standing fireman's carry. Just as quickly as he went up, Corey swinging Samoan Drops his opponent down. Come to think of it, it's almost like an upside-down Death Valley Driver... somewhat. Current Federation: Sin Wrestling (Owner) Theme Music: Bloodhound Gang - "I Hope You Die" Entrance: You must die! I alone am best! I hope ya flip some guy the bird He cuts you off and you’re forced to swerve In front of the Beatles’ tour bus A bookmobile and a mack truck Hauling hazardous biological waste The light turns red, you have no brakes And "Hard Copy" gets it all on tape So you can see the look on your face Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die Die "I Hope You Die" by the Bloodhound Gang" playing in the background, a blue spotlight rains down at the entrance and the curtains pop open, revealing the shirtless form of Corey Page, who is clad in his black and blue wrestling pants. In the midst of cheers from the fans, Corey Page saunters to the ring, looking like he's having a good time. Sliding into the ring, he makes his way into the corner, where he hops onto the second rope and holds his arms into the air, listening to the applause from the audience. Hopping down, he twists around to face the inner part of the ring and leans up against the ropes, waiting in anticipation for the match to begin. Appearance: His picture base is that of Christian. But other than that, Corey Page is known to wear black wrestling boots, a black/blue/red/orange multi-colored pair of tights, and a slight wrestling tanktop. On his right elbow, there's a black elbowpad, and he wear white wristpads on both arms. Formerly, he had long, blonde hair, but now, he has it cut short. Alignment: Beloved face. Favourite Weapon: Sack of doorknobs. Titles and Awards * MRW World Title * MRW Tag Titles * TWW International Title * XWW World Title (x2) * XWW Legend Win/Loss/Draw Record MRW: 6-4-0 IWW: 1-0-0 TWW: 3-3-0 XWW: 16-11-1 NEW: 1-1-0 XWW:F: 3-1-0 Total: 30-20-1 Links Sin Wrestling Corey's bio Category:Wrestlers